Wonderful Tonight
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: New Years Eve is upon us, there is a reunion party being held for the Total Drama cast; however Geoff can't help but notice the qualities of his girlfriend.


**Wonderful Tonight.**

**Summery:**** New Years Eve is upon us, there is a reunion party being held for the Total Drama cast; however Geoff can't help but notice the qualities of his girlfriend.**

**Disclaimer:**** Santa didn't come through for me at Christmas…and sadly I still do not own Total Drama.**

**A Note:**** Well, another year over and I would like to finish it with a song-fic, the song used is 'Wonderful Tonight' by Eric Clapton, and if you listen to the song I think that it applies to Bridgette and Geoff.**

**This was actually uploaded a few days ago, and when I looked back over it there were two things wrong with it: A few mistakes and the fact that no one had reviewed! I'm not one to harp on about reviews but I've already got one story that hasn't got a single review and I don't really want another! So please do review this because I worked _very_ hard on this and I was very excited about publishing this, so thank you!**

**This is dedicated to everyone that has read/reviewed/looked at/ my stories for the whole duration of 2010. (I have some Special thanks at the end of this story).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was New Years Eve in Ontario, all over the place people were getting ready to bring in the New Year, it was a very exciting time of the year where shops closed early and people harked the streets with bottles of Champagne clasped in their hands, ready to see the New Year in.

Every year people try to make resolutions, whether its to loose weight or eat more healthily, or maybe its keep up a certain life style, like keeping the house spic and span during the whole of the New Year.

What is also entertaining is seeing people coming up with eccentric resolutions and then end up breaking them two days later, people say it's hard and takes will power.

Geoff knew that this fact was true, the amount of times he had said that he was going to do something for the New Year and always failed, like last year he had said to his parents that he was going to calm down a little on the parties, saying that he had a party one day after the New Year and it was themed 'The First Day of the New Year'. Needless to say when Geoff's parents saw the destruction in their house the next morning they weren't best pleased, but Geoff had been raised to appreciate parties, and they had to accept that.

Right now, he was situated on his bed in his apartment, a few months ago he had bitten the bullet and asked his long time girlfriend Bridgette to move in with him, she had of course accepted and the two found a small apartment in the city that fit their price range and they found sanctuary there.

He relaxed into the soft pillows and stared up and the plain white ceiling, they had both been invited to a 'Total Drama Reunion Party' hosted by the Producers, needless to say Geoff was a little sceptical about the party since it wasn't one of his, still a party was a party and he was looking forward to it anyway.

However it wasn't like the parties that Geoff was used to, it was a black tie event, Geoff wasn't too keen on this, but as long as he had his girl by hi side it was all good.

As soon as Bridgette found out she had been incited to a black tie event, she completely changed, for the whole day she had been panicking about what to wear and how to do her hair.

* * *

_**It's late in the evening; **_

_**She's wondering what clothes to wear…**_

* * *

Geoff had never seen her get like this, he had always thought that Bridgette was a calm girl that really didn't give a hoot about what she looked like, still Geoff chose to stay out of her way while she went on a slight clothes rampage.

Geoff had no trouble with finding an outfit to wear, he actually put on the suit that he wore for one of the 'Aftermath' episodes, he was all dressed up right now, aside from his shoes that were across the room and his smarty jacket that was lying next to him on the bed.

He glanced over at the clock in their room and sighed, they were meant to leave in a few minutes and Bridgette hadn't come out of the bathroom, he had seen her come out about twenty minutes ago wearing a long purple dress that she instantly complained about, took off, grabbed about five dresses from her wardrobe and stormed back into the bathroom.

He cleared his throat slightly, "Bridge? Are you ready yet? It's nearly 8".

Just as he called out these words to his girl, the bathroom door slowly opened and she stepped out cautiously.

As soon as Geoff laid eyes on her, his eyes bulged out of his head, Bridgette was wearing a short blue dress that just went past her thighs and had a faint lace design along the neck line that travelled to the top of her arms, her hair for once was loose, Geoff had rarely seen her with her hair down and wondered why she didn't do it more often, despite the fact that she looked equally amazing with her hair up, it was something he was used to, so it made a difference with her hair down.

Bridgette looked at her boyfriend's expression and frowned, "Everything alright?" She whispered.

Geoff immediately snapped out of his thoughts and climbed off the bed to greet his girlfriend, "Yes, yes everything's fine…you look beautiful" He then said as he grazed a hand along her arm.

Bridgette blushed slightly, "You're just saying that" She mumbled as she walked over towards her vanity, she reached out and grabbed a brush and then started to stroke it through her long blonde hair.

* * *

_**She puts on her make-up,**_

_**And brushes her long blonde hair…**_

* * *

Geoff watched her every movement as she concentrated on her blonde locks, then reached out and grabbed hold of a small make up compactor and re-applied some of the make up that had worn off earlier.

Geoff really did wonder why she was going all out tonight, she never normally wore make up which was nice because she was natural, she didn't need make up, in fact she looked perfect without it and the fact that when she did wear make up she only wore a tiny bit, which merely enhanced her beauty.

He took a few steps towards her as she checked her face for any imperfections before turning back to Geoff, with a deep breath she looked into his blue eyes.

"Well? How do I look?"

* * *

_**And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"…**_

* * *

Geoff smirked slightly, he leant in closer to Bridgette and placed both of his hands on her thighs, he leant on them gently and gave them a small squeeze.

"You look stunning" Geoff told her, "Seriously, Babe! There's not one girl in the world right now that can compare to you".

He then scanned her face and wiped a tiny bit of make up off, "How come you're wearing all this junk anyway?"

Bridgette frowned, "I don't know…I just wanted a change, I guess".

Geoff smirked again, "Don't change Honey-Boo, you're perfect then way you are".

Bridgette beamed up at her boyfriend and grabbed her purse from her vanity, she slowly stood up and held onto Geoff's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "Come on, we're going to be late".

* * *

_**And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."…**_

* * *

Geoff led Bridgette out of their apartment and towards their car, like a true gentleman he opened up the car door for her and let her climb in, he then bent down and kissed her soft lips.

"Why thank you Sir" Bridgette giggled once he pulled away.

"No problem…er…Lady Dude".

Bridgette rolled her eyes as Geoff closed the door and then ran towards the other door and climbed in himself, he genuinely got a little confused whenever she tried to talk like she was prim and proper, he was never one to be used to that, she just thanked God that she wasn't from an upper class family.

Soon, Geoff pulled into the place where the party was being held, it was in fact on the lot where Total Drama Action was filmed, however the party was being held in a huge ballroom like place, which was situated a good few miles away from where the terror took place.

Once Geoff had parked up and opened Bridgette's car door again and escorted her out of the car, Bridgette loosely grabbed hold of his arm and smiled happily.

"You know I'm looking forward to this" Bridgette said.

"Me too" Geoff said happily as he smiled down at his girlfriend, he genuinely couldn't stop smiling at her, let alone take his eyes of her, she really did look beautiful tonight, she was always beautiful but tonight, the fact that she had obviously spent ages getting ready seemed to add to that, Geoff had a slight incline on why she had done it, it was for him, but he didn't want to say anything…it was that or she was trying to impress another guy, but he didn't want to look to much into that.

As they both walked into the ballroom they all saw many familiar faces as their friends from Total Drama were seen socializing and dancing in the large room.

Geoff looked back at Bridgette with a smile, "Shall we?" He asked her.

Bridgette nodded, "We shall".

They both walked in to make themselves known, DJ and Trent were talking when they saw the two new arrivals, DJ noticed them first as nudged Trent who looked up at gawped.

"Is that Bridgette?" DJ asked.

Trent nodded, "Yeah, that is…wow, she looks amazing".

* * *

_**We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me…**_

* * *

As Bridgette let go of Geoff's arm to greet Courtney, Geoff walked over to the two men, he greeted them both with a manly fist bump, but both of their minds were on his girlfriend.

"So…I bet you must be feeling pretty proud tonight, Geoff" Trent asked.

Geoff looked at his friends slightly confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that Bridgette has obviously pulled out all the stops for you tonight, look at her! She's beautiful. Well, not that she isn't normally pretty; it's just…just look, Geoff! She's completely different!" Trent said to her.

Geoff looked back at Bridgette, it was true that she really had gone through a lot to be where she is tonight, but hey, it was her decision, it wasn't like he held her down and told her she had to do all this, in fact he had stayed out of her way while she got ready.

"I don't force her or anything" Geoff quickly said.

"No, we're not saying that, it's just…she's obviously done a lot to impress you tonight, you should be happy" Trent told him.

Geoff smiled as he looked back over at Bridgette, she was laughing at something Courtney had just said and she threw her long blonde hair back in laughter; it was magical moments like this that made Geoff see that she really was the girl for her.

* * *

_**And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."…**_

* * *

A little while later, after all the socializing had ended everyone had started dancing, it varied from songs that people could dance madly to, to slow songs that made everyone partner up and sway slowly on the dance floor.

Right now the couples were dancing to a very slow song that the DJ (Which was in fact Chef) had put on. Katie and Sadie were dancing with each other, while Courtney was trying to get Duncan to dance in a civilized manor, LeShawna had Harold in her arms and Sierra was chasing Cody round the floor to get him to dance with her.

Bridgette was of course partnered with Geoff, she lay her head against his warm chest and listened to his steady breathing while they dancing, the rhythmic pattern made her feel sleepy and relaxed.

She then looked up at Geoff and grinned, he looked like he was concentrating very hard on the dancing, "What are you doing, Geoff?" She asked quietly as he looked down at her.

"You know what? I really don't know, I'm not used to this kind of dancing at all…but hey, I kind of like it, it means I get to cuddle up to the most perfect girl in the universe.

Bridgette smiled again, as Geoff cleared his throat, obviously not done with his talk, "Hey, why did you go all out for tonight? I want to know".

Bridgette furrowed her brows, "Why? Well it's a nice occasion, I wanted to dress up".

"Oh…well yeah I knew that, but we've been to things like this before and you haven't really cared that much about what you look like…not that you haven't look bad or anything" Geoff quickly said, but he could tell that he was digging himself into a hole.

However he relaxed slightly when he saw Bridgette laugh, "You know what? It's going to sound so stupid but I wanted to impress you…and well kind of show you why I'm worth this relationship".

Geoff frowned, "Why's that? Come on, do you not think that you're worth anything?"

Bridgette looked down slightly and nodded, "look, its nothing for you to feel bad about its just a little…period I'm going through, like I see some girls like…well…Lindsay and Heather who are gorgeous, and then there's me, I'm not exactly the tallest girl in the world, and not really the prettiest, I care more about surfing and the environment than I do about my looks, and sometimes it feels like I'm the only girl in this world that actually does…I just wanted tonight to show you that I can be like those girls and -."

She was cut off but Geoff pressing his lips firmly against her own, she blushed slightly as Geoff brushed his tongue against her lips and she parted them slightly to let him in.

Geoff then proceeded to run his hands down from her small back to her waist, and then back up. As if he was trying to show her that every inch of her body mattered to him.

When they pulled away, Geoff stopped dancing for a second and cupped his hands to Bridgette's face, "You know what? I don't want you to think that ever again; Lindsay and Heather are pretty but hello! Lindsay can't remember her own boyfriend's name and Heather…well imagine being in a relationship with someone that nasty, don't compare yourself to them, you're unique, Babe! And I love the fact that you're not that fussy on how you look, because that means that you care about more important things, like surfing and the environment, I makes you original, and perfect. I don't know if there's another guy out there that can say that his girlfriend cares so much about Mother Nature and animals and-."

"You".

Geoff looked down at Bridgette and paused, "What?"

"You" Bridgette said again, "I also care about you…a lot".

Geoff beamed at Bridgette, "I do too…I love you my Schmoopy-Schmoo".

"I love you too Cutie Patootie".

* * *

_**I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you…**_

* * *

As the party went on Bridgette and Geoff separated again for a while, so that Bridgette could talk to the girls and Geoff could spend some time with his guy friends, however what Bridgette didn't realize what he was doing was that Duncan had pulled him away to the bar and had gotten him involved in doing several shots of an incredibly strong vodka that had been hidden behind the bar.

After a good few shots, Geoff ended up swaying slightly on the spot, he wasn't drunk, just a little tipsy, however Duncan was in a worse state, he was propped against the bar howling with laughter about something that Harold said that wasn't even funny.

When the party was starting to end, the girls went to retrieve their boyfriends and saw them all against the bar, clearly intoxicated by alcohol.

Bridgette shook her head when she saw Geoff stagger over to her, "Hey Baby!" He cried out loudly, while slurring his speech slightly, "Where have ya been all night? I missed you and that cute little ass of yours".

"Wow" Gwen mumbled, "They don't call him Party Boy for nothing".

Bridgette sighed, "It looks like I'll be driving home tonight, thank God I haven't had anything to drink tonight" She said while scowling at Geoff, who laughed at her expression.

"Yeah, well at least your boyfriend can stand!" Courtney growled as she pointed to Duncan who was currently passed out on the floor and snoring loudly, "Seriously, I can't take him anywhere".

The group then left the ballroom and got into the respected cars and started to leave, Bridgette helped Geoff into the car, who looked exhausted, then she climbed into the car drivers' seat and looked back at Geoff.

"Can I have the car keys please?"

Geoff looked over at Bridgette, "Are you mad? Look, I can drive if you want".

Bridgette scoffed, "No way, you're not driving in that state, and don't worry I'm not mad…I like seeing you having a good time, even if it does mean that you're drunk".

Geoff smiled happily at her before leaning his head against the head rest and closing his eyes, "Baby, I love you" he said before dozing off.

Bridgette sighed as she started to drive off, "I know".

* * *

_**It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed…**_

* * *

Once they arrived back at the apartment, Bridgette kept a firm arm around Geoff's shoulder and helped him towards their bed; she set him down there while he managed to get himself undressed to his boxers and lay back down into the bed.

Bridgette took a little while longer as she removed her make up and her clothes before pulling on a vest top and climbing into bed next to Geoff, thinking that he was asleep she reached over to turn of the bedside table when she felt something on her lap.

She looked down and saw that Geoff had moved from his side of the bed and now had his head resting on Bridgette's lap.

"Bridgette, can I just say how much I love you right now, you are the only girl in this world that I could ever imagine being with, you're that perfect, please don't ever change again because no matter what you look like, I'll always love you" Geoff said as he breathed in deeply.

Bridgette smirked at him, "Schmoopy-Boo, you're not making any sense".

"I am though" He mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Love doesn't have to make sense".

Bridgette smiled as she gently stroked Geoff's blonde hair, "I guess that's true".

"You know what? My New Year's resolution this year is to make you feel more special, because you're my girlfriend and you deserve nothing but that from me, plus I'll be able to keep it up until next year because I love complementing you" Geoff said.

He then chuckled gently, "Hey…what a year it's been for us both, I mean having to go through another series of Total Drama, things haven't been kind on us, have they?"

Bridgette shook her head, "no, but we're still together and that's the only thing that matters right?"

"Of course" Geoff replied as he placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed it, "Wow, every single tiny bit of your body is perfect, did you know that? You really are wonderful, Bridge".

* * *

_**And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight…**_

* * *

Bridgette could feel happy tears welling up in her eyes, "Thanks Geoff, you know I can't take all the credit, you're wonderful too, I really don't know what I would do without you".

She could feel Geoff crack a genuine smile as he opened his eyes a looked up at her, he then leant up from he lap and kissed her on the lips, when he pulled away he moved back onto his side of the bed.

"Come on, Baby, I want to snuggle up to you tonight" He said as he lay back down.

Bridgette nodded as she got herself comfortable in her bed, then causing Geoff to move closer to her and rest his head on her shoulder, "I love you" He mumbled before drifting off into sleep.

Bridgette smiled, "I love you too" She whispered as she kissed his head gently, "Happy New Year".

* * *

_**Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."…**_

* * *

**The End.**

**And that's it! I hope you all like it, and once again I'd like to thanks everyone that reads this or has read my stories this year, it means the world to me, seriously!**

**I just wanted to say a little thanks to the following people, because without these guys I wouldn't have the effort to write as much as I have these past few months, you've kept me going with your lovely and constant reviews, and it means the world to me!**

**So, thank you Islanda, HyperForce, Rafael Pereira, TrueJackVP408, NerdyBarista, Sapder13, OpheliaRamirez Totally Calm and Wrong Side Of Life for keeping me on my toes and for giving me the kick I needed to get back to writing this year, I love you all!**

**Also, another big thanks to Fulltimereviewer, who has just been a star this year, without you I really wouldn't be here and with many stories published, thank you so much!**

**Now, since you've all been so nice this year, I'm going to give you a little preview of what's going to come next year.**

**Of course I will update my on going stories (Total Drama Boarding School, We're Getting Married, Ripper and What Wasn't on Camera) But at the same time, I have these planned.**

**The one-shot that I owe people:**** Everyone that I owe a one shot to from 'A Christmas Wish' or just in general, they will be here soon!**

**Fast Car:**** This will be a song-fic to Tracey Chapman's song 'Fast Car' suited to Bridgette and Geoff; I'm very excited about this because it's a very controversial song.**

**Let Your Colours Burst:**** This idea was inspired by Katy Perry's song 'Firework', I wanted to explore the idea of the Total Drama characters and how they came to be what they are today, sounds confusing, but all will be explained when its published in the new year!**

**Untitled:**** This will be a Courtney/Duncan one-shot inspired by this quote that I heard on the same radio station where the idea for 'A Christmas Wish' was on, (Sometimes the things we don't say stick out more than the things we do say) Still a small idea but it will be expanded!**

**Predator and Prey (Bonus Chapter!):**** I have wanted to do this for a while and it will be up soon, this was something that I regret not putting in the actually story, in centres around Geoff's struggle during chapter five when he tells Bridgette that its over between them.**

**Don't Repair Something That's Already Broken: Inspired by the last line of the song 'Broken Strings' by James Morrison, it will be a Duncan/Gwen one shot, a bit sad, it depends where you look at it from.**

**Scars:**** This is a Heather/Alejandro one-shot, it has been started, it just needs to be finished, inspired by the song 'Bitter Sweet Symphony, I'm still debating over the idea on whether to make it a Songfic or not.**

**Separate Lives:**** Another Courtney/Duncan one-shot, this was based on the song 'Separate Lives' by Phil Collins, its just a small idea at the moment, but it'll grow!**

**Don't Unplug Me:**** Heather/Alejandro again! It's fluffy and silly and I can't wait to get started on it, anyone that knows the song 'Don't Unplug Me' will kind of get the idea of what I'm going to do!**

**Love Knows No Boundaries:**** Anyone that read my story 'A Christmas Wish' will know that it was inspired by a true story I heard on a radio station, well this is the same, this will be a one-shot that was inspired by a true story, its going to be sad! I can tell you that, but all the while I'm very excited about it, it will be Bridgette/Geoff again!**

**That's it for the while! There will be more ideas as the year goes on, but by looking at that I have my work cut out for me!**

**By the way, anyone that steals those ideas…well…be prepared to feel my wrath!**

**Once again, thank you to all my readers/reviewers! I hope you have a great day tomorrow and a wicked 2011, let's make it so much better than 2010!**

**Sakura Blossom Storm.**

**XXXX**


End file.
